Butterfly Effect
by Oktavia Stormborn
Summary: The Shodai kept the Nibi no Nekomata within Konoha. The Kyuubi attacked Kumo instead of Konoha. Watch how these deviations in the timeline affect history. No pairings. AU Fem!Naru


The Butterfly Effect

Prologue

_They say that even the smallest changes in the past can affect the present adversely. When Konoha was founded, instead of giving all the bijuu to different villages, Senju Hashirama decided to keep the Nibi no Nekomata within Konoha. Down throughout the years, the Nibi had many hosts, who were treated with respect within the village due to the fact that they always acted in the best interests of the village._

_At the end of the 3__rd__ Great Shinobi War, Kyuubi attacked Kumogakure, summoned and tied to this world by a vengeful ex-Kumo jonin, destroyed most of Kumogakure's population and eventually was sealed into a baby girl called Nii Yugito by the Sandaime Raikage, who died in the process. 2 years later, the Nibi was sealed into its latest host, the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, Hana Uzumaki. The Nibi jinchuriki was treated with respect due to the fact that she was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. _

_Around the same time in Kumogakure, Yugito was leading a life of misery and was ostracized by everybody in Kumogakure due to the fact that the Sandaime died sealing the bijuu into her. On her birthday every year, her apartment was trashed and vandalized by random civilians intent on trying to kill her. She eventually went into the Kumo Ninja Academy and became a chuunin at age 10 and learned about her burden a year later, but that's a story for another time. Hana, on the other hand, was leading a privileged life, due to the fact that she was the daughter of the Yondaime and was relatively spoiled. _

_She learned about the Nibi at age 6, due to a botched murder attempt by Iwagakure jounins to try and kill the daughter of the Yondaime, who had annihilated entire armies of Iwa ninjas during the 3__rd__ Great Shinobi War. Needless to say, the attempt failed when they stabbed her through the lung, only for her to turn into a smaller form of the Nibi and incinerate them and part of her apartment with a massive fireball. She passed out shortly afterwards due to blood loss and woke up in the hospital with her father sleeping in the chair next to her hospital bed. When her father woke up, she immediately bombarded her father with questions about what had happened. Her father told her about her host and that she was obligated to protect Konoha from external as well as internal threats. Her father also asked her to familiarize herself with her bijuu, as she would be the target of more Iwa assassins in the years to come and that she should be prepared for any and all attempts on her life. She listened to her father's advice and learned to control her bijuu and to transform into its full form before she graduated from the Academy._

_When Hana was 8, Konoha was in turmoil, due to the Uchiha Massacre. The Uchiha Massacre was perpetrated by Shisui Uchiha and only left Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha as the only survivors. Itachi went into a spiral of depression and immersed himself into ANBU and his Clan Head duties to try and forget about the massacre while readying himself to kill his former friend. Sasuke was traumatized by the events and like Itachi, threw himself into Academy schoolwork for the same reasons as Itachi. Mikoto, on the other hand, continued on with her day-to-day life as a housewife, though on the inside, she was as broken as her two sons. _

_When Hana was 9, the attempted Hyuuga heiress kidnapping happened a year later and resulted in the death of Hiashi Hyuuga, who gave himself up to Cloud, since he was the one that killed the would-be kidnappers. Hinata became the new Clan Head and since she was still a young girl, had her decisions made for her by the council of Hyuuga Elders. Hinata was withdrawn from the Academy and had private tutors teach her everything about the ninja world. Hana had hung out with Hinata on more than one occasion and considered her somewhat of a friend, so when Hinata was withdrawn from the Academy, Hana was somewhat upset but quickly got over it and made friends with Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, who were practically giddy about making friends with the daughter of the Yondaime. _

_When she became twelve, she graduated from the Academy and was promptly assigned to Team 7, which had Hatake Kakashi as its jounin sensei. The teammates she was paired with were Nara Shikamaru and Kiba Inuzuka. They completed several D-rank missions together and then came the Land of the Waves fiasco. They entered the Land of Waves to protect a bridge builder while he completed a bridge that was to make the Land of Waves prosperous again. Needless to say, the mission's difficulty rose when they ran into Hoshigaki Kisame and his apprentice, Suigetsu Hozuki on the bridge. Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashi were seriously injured protecting the bridge builder from Kisame while Hana and Shikamaru held off Suigetsu, then Kisame, during which Shikamaru was injured and Hana turned into a smaller version of Nibi and drove Kisame and Suigetsu off at the cost of most of her chakra. _

_They managed to escort the bridge builder to his house while Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru recovered from their injuries and Hana recovered from chakra exhaustion. After some training and an argument, they encountered Kisame and Suigetsu on the bridge and managed to barely defeat them and drive off Gatou's thugs, who had gathered to take care of Kisame and Suigetsu in the event that they failed, which they did. When they returned to Konoha, Team 7 was registered for the Chuunin exams, along with 3 other Konoha teams, 2 teams from Sunagakure, 3 teams from Iwagakure, 3 teams from Kumogakure, 1 team from Kusagakure, and 3 teams from Amegakure. Team 7 made it past the initial examination without any problems and the Forest of Death part of the examination without any trouble. In the preliminaries, Hana was matched up against Kankurou of the Sand, who she promptly trounced. Shikamaru fought against Tenten and forced her to surrender. Kiba and Akamaru fought against Rock Lee and were defeated with surprising ease. During the month between the preliminaries and the main matches, Orochimaru approached her to see if she wanted to be trained by him, seeing her prodigal nature. She agreed to his proposal wholeheartedly. Orochimaru agreed to this, though very reluctantly and under the threat of bodily harm from Minato if Orochimaru hurt his daughter in any manner and began to train Hana. One of the first things he did was give her an elemental affinity test and learn that her elemental affinity was lightning, so he decided to give her over to Kakashi so that he could teach her several lightning jutsu, but only after giving her the snake summoning contract and teaching her to summon snakes. She learned several lightning jutsu, including Raiton: Gian and Raiton: Kangekiha from her new sensei. _

_When the Chuunin exam finals started, Hana was pitted against Uchiha Sasuke in the first match and trounced him easily with her lightning techniques, against which he had no defense. Shikamaru was faced off against Neji Hyuuga in the 3__rd__ match, and won through his high intelligence and his clan's techniques. The last match was Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Temari of Suna, and it was a match that he narrowly won because Temari used wind jutsu and didn't let him get close enough to hit her until he took off his weights and used his speed to overwhelm her. _

_It was at the conclusion of this last match that ninjas from Iwa and Kumo attacked, tearing down the outer walls of Konoha and promptly began fighting with Konoha, Kiri and Suna ninjas. The Raikage and the Tsuchikage attacked the Hokage in the box but were repelled by the Kazekage and the Mizukage and captured by the Hokage. With the capture of their leaders, the Iwa and Kumo ninjas surrendered to Konoha and were kept in Konoha as prisoners of war while the Raikage and Tsuchikage were sent back to Kumogakure and Iwagakure with seals preventing them from attacking Konoha. In the aftermath of the invasion, Hana, Shikamaru, Temari and Sasuke were promoted to chuunin, and our story picks up 3 weeks after the Kumo-Iwa Invasion._


End file.
